Scourge: Child from the future
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Scourge finds a child, that child is his daughter from the future. Her name is Lily rose. And she is being chased by an evil demon who looks like a certain blue hedgehog. None of the characters are mine, ENJOY :3 :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Child from the future

 **A/N: Yes, it is another Scourge one. I don't care! I happen to like putting up fanfictions of him. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Scourge had had it. The cops were everywhere. There was nowhere to run. Even the skies were filled. They were all looking for him, which made it hard to even get to somewhere simple. The only place that wasn't filled with cops was the forest nearby, in which he was staying. The reason he went back in the zone jail was because he shot someone. But it was out of self defence, in fact, he didn't even shoot someone in the heart or the head. He shot him in the arm. He growled under his breath as he barely made it from the cops. There was finally a spot without cops as he rested there, placing his sunglasses on his face. His ears perked up he heard the sound of crying, like that from a child. "Leave me alone! Please" A female child, around 7, screamed. "Oh, I'd never dream of that" the voice of a hooded hedgehog whispered. "Please, don't hurt me" the girl yelped. "Oh, I wouldn't hurt you, I will make it painless" the hooded hedgehog said as Scourge got up. The hooded hedgehog had a gun, and he was aiming it at her. He's seen people shot before, but a child would never deserve such fate. The whole thing felt a little like deja vu to the green hedgehog, like this has happened before. He used his speed as he grabbed the gun from the hooded hedgehog. The hedgehog turned around, his green eyes gleaming under his hood. "Scourge, what a surprise, I'd never think you'd save someone like this" the figure said slyly. "Hazen, who put you up to this" Scourge yelped. "Oh, someone very powerful, but calling himself a god is a bit much, remember, I'm part demon, so working with one of my kind is normal, you wouldn't understand, your kind was wiped out years ago" he said as Scourge backed up. How does he know about this? He was a... special breed of hedgehog, one that bore sharp teeth like his. Did he, was he the one that wiped them out? "Leave the kid alone" Scourge yelped as Hazen brought the gun back and shot the gun 6 times. Scourge collapsed as Hazen smirked, then dissapeared. "Mister" the child yelped as she got close. "Stay away from me, kid, I saved you, so leave, I was your age when my family died, so I was left to fend fo myself, so go" Scourge mumbled weakly. "No, you're hurt, and I'm gonna help you" the girl said as Scourge weakly smirked. "You got guts to stay with an outlaw, kid, never let someone change that" Scourge said as he tried to get up. He fell back down immideately. The child hedgehog layed next to Scourge and hugged him. He winced slightly, but tried not to scream. The pain went away a few moments later as Scourge got up, confused. The wounds were gone. "Did you do that, kid" he asked. the child nodded enthusiastically. "My name's Lily, Lily Rose, I'm from the future" she chirped, holding a hand out. "Scourge, Scourge the hedgehog" he said, shaking the child's hand as he saw a memory that he never had. He was in a restraunt with Amy, fiddling with a box in his pocket. "The view here is amazing, right, Scourge" Amy asked. "Yes, but not as amazing as you are... Amy" he said as he kneeled over. "Will you... marry me" he asked. "Oh my chaos... YES" Amy squealed as she hugged the green hedgehog and he smiled. The memory subsided as he fell over. "What was that" he mumbled. "What do you mean, Scourge" the girl asked. "What are your parents names" Scourge asked quickly. "Let's see... Amy and... *gasp* Scourge" she said as Scourge backed up. "You're my, you're my... daughter" was all he said before his vision got blurry and he passed out.

.

.

.

The green hedgehog woke up in some sort of garage like house. Parts were blue, parts were a yellow orange. He placed his hand on his head as he realized where he was: Sonic and Tails' home. The two 'Brothers' had lived with each other for a while. Scourge tried to stomp out when he felt two small hands yank his arm with such a force that it popped out of place, which was never done, even in the fights he had with Knuckles. He screamed bloody murder before falling to his knees, grabbing his shoulder. "Who... ngh... did... that" he muttered, wincing as he put it back into place. "I did, *smirks* daddy" a child's voice said mischivously. He looked behind himself as he backed up. It was her, his daughter from the future. He growled before trying to punch her, but gasped as she caught the punch and slammed him down. "What the f*** just happened, what was that, who are you, how are you that strong" He yelped. "Oh, when your personal fighting trainer is both knuckles and Shadow, you are able to beat the stuffing out of anyone, and, by the way, I was born with the ability of impersonation too. I'm actually 16 *turns into a 16 year old hedgehog* this, is what I look like. That Hazen guy tried to kill me on order of an evil, navy hedgehog who stole the hero's name, but that's all I know" Lily explained. "But I can beat them with no problem" Scourge yelped. Then heard what his so called "daughter" about a navy hedgehog who bore the hero's name. "Oh no" he said in realization.

 **A/N: if you know who this "Hedgehog who bore the hedgehog's name is" Review it or pm me :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from the demon

Chapter 2: Villain with a hero's name.

"Okay, quick question. What happened to Tails, Knuckles, Eggface, Amy, Cream, and Sally, in the future" Scourge asked. "Slipped into insanity thank to... him" Lily replied, shuddering. :Do they think that they're dead" Scourge asked. "Yes, exactly" Lily said, looking down. "That's it! I am not letting this happen" Scourge ranted as he ran upstairs to Tails' room. "Oh, Scourge, you're awake" Tails said, feining happiness. "Enough of that, you need to hide, and if you see Sonic, run more, don't ask why, because this guy, looks exactly like Sonic, so you need to hide" Scourge yelped. "And what if this is a trap" Tails stated. "THIS GUY KILLED MY WHOLE F***ING FAMILY, THERE, HAPPY NOW" Scourge screamed as Tails backed up. "Run, if yu see Sonic, keep running, real, or not, okay... Tails" Scourge said as Tails nodded. "Okay, Lily, I need some proof that you're my daughter. My kind, even when their child has another parent that isn't, they still have sharp teeth, so... could you, maybe smile for me" Scourge asked, grabbing both arms of the child softly, but still hard, like they had shared a father daughter bond already. She nodded and smiled, baring her sharp teeth. Scourge smiled, and not oone of those evil, devious smirks either. he smiled genuinely. "I'm not the only one anymore" he muttered softly, then hugged the child, which made her smile too. "Okay, now to save Knuckles" Scourge stated as he ran to the tornado and brought his child as well.

Angel Island: Knuckles sat against the Master emerald, a tree leaf in his mouth ( **A/N: Now he only needs a pancham costume, lol)** when he heard the sound of the tornado. He smiled as he thought that Tails would jump out and show his face after months of working in the lab. But his smile soon turned into a scowl as he saw who was really in the ship. Scourge, and a girl, around Scourge's age, walked out of the blue plane. Knuckles got into battle ready position to protect the Emerald. "Knuckles, you have to get out of here, now, there's someone out to get you, so if you find Sonic, just keep running, you don't want to stay here, believe me, if you stay, you'll either die, or go insane, and won't be able to protect the emerald" Scourge screamed. 'Why is he helping me' Knuckles thought as he made a look that said 'why'. "*sigh* because, I want to still have a fighting partner and... and... Iwanttochange... *sigh* there, you heard me, I want change, I have ever since I met... My daughter from the future" Scourge said, bringing Lily over. "Wait, that's your daughter, okay, I think... I'm going to pass out" Knuckles stated as Scourge grabbed his arm. "There's no time for that, get in the tornado, we can just jump into the ocean and *shudders* swim back to land" Scourge said as Knuckles eyes widened. "Wow, you really must have turned over a new leaf if you're willing to swim for others wellbeing" Knuckles said as he flew off. Lily was the first one to notice Scourge's shaking "Daddy, we can do this, don't worry" she reassured him as he slowly nodded and walked to the island's edge. He saw how high up they were as he backed up to the nearest tree. "Don't worry, Scourge, I will jump with you" she said as Scourge sighed, balled up his fists, and walked up to the edge. He simply stepped off, and gravity did the rest. Lily smiled as Scourge started screaming. Scourge noticed everything stop, and that he wasn't even falling anymore. He looked up and saw Lily, but, she had wings, lime green ones, just like his quills. "Hee hee, you think I was really going to let you fall, you're my dad, I'd never want that" she chirped as Scourge smiled again. He knew that it would all be okay now, as long as she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3: HIM

Chapter 3: Him

Scourge and Lily ran to Eggman's base to see that they were almost too late. He was running down a corridor, scared out of his mind. Scourge grabbed his arm. "No, he's waiting for you down that way" Scourge yelped as he heard the most terrifying chuckle. "So, you found me out... Scourge the hedgehog" A demonic, but playful, voice asked. It sounded almost exactly like Sonic. A navy blue figure stepped out, blood spattered on his fur. His eyes were closed until that same figure got close. "I was wondering when you would" the figure stated as he slowly opened his eyes, showing black emptiness. They only things in the souless eyes were glowing red dots. Scourge growled as the hedgehog paced around him. "If you didn't know, I never kill... anyone, just mke them think this as they slowly slip to insanity, nothing more, nothing less. It honestly fun to watch them go mad" He explained as he placed a clawed hand on Scourge's shoulder, making him shiver. "And you *turns to Lily* I wanted you dead, because you would only interfere, but that Hazen wouldn't do that, so he had to go" te blue hedgehog said, holding up an amulet with a hodded figure trying to escape. The figure inside the amulet looked terrified. "Heh, so many sould to play with, so little time, wouldn't you agree" the navy hedgehog asked playfully. He hummed the tune of hill zone (from his own game). It creeped both hedgehogs out. The hedgehog simply snapped his fingers as they were in a flaming limbo of space and time. They both ran down an endless hallway as they heard the same chuckle. "Keep running Lily, I'll hold him off, even if it means dying" Scourge screamed as Lily stayed with him. "No, I'll protect you too..." she looked down. "Daddy" she whispered as she got into battle ready position. "Oh, fighters are we, well, try fighting something that can teleport" the navy hedgehog smirked as he spoke. "You get one side, Lily, I'll get the other" Scourge said as they both fought. Scourge finally managed to punch him in the nose, causing him to bleed. "Hah, he's weak! He only dodges attacks, of course! He has brains over brawn, meaning that if he uses his claws, he uses it on an artery perfectly, ehy didn't I get that" Scourge explained as they managed to down him. "What!? H-how- ack" he yelped as a dark blue smoke drifted from him. He fell as Scourge ran to him. "Hey, Sonic, get up" Scourge said as the hedgehog looked up. It still wasn't Sonic. He had red irises, as well as navy fur, he had a tear shaped birthmark below his eye. "Who's... Sonic, I'm Blue Flame" he mumbled before falling back down.

 **Yes, I made Sonicexe a possessed hedgehog, who is named blue flame, PROBLEM WITH THAT!? I thought so, I hope you loved that little twist! O w O**


End file.
